


Boy Concubine

by mochiiihus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Brothel AU, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Intersexuality, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of STDs, Prostitution, Sasuke is a doctor, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, gender ignorance, huge age gap, intersex naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiihus/pseuds/mochiiihus
Summary: Naruto was born in a brothel district abandoned at birth a kind doctor named Sasuke finds him and his life changes forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for people who can’t handle angst and dark fics. I wrote this a while ago during a time when I just wanted to write something dark and fucked up. If you like this sort of thing then enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Underage Naruto. Age gap. Minor in sexual situations. Mentions of OC suicide, prostitution, & intersex Naruto.

The smell of smoke and sweat was stagnant in the air. It was a concoction of smells that was always present in Konoha. The red light district was steeped in negative connotations. It was a place one should only visit in secret and only when the bitter sting of loneliness threatened to swallow them whole.

Sasuke didn't agree with society. He loved the static rush of the lit district. There was a sad kind of beauty to it. Women with painted on smiles hung out wooden doors with peeling paint. Beckoning men to join them in a paid night of sexual pleasure. Collecting little money after each tryst only to hand it over to the brothel owner to pay off their purchase debt. These women were the trash that society desperately tried to hide. They were stuffed away in the darkness as if they were some mystical creature too skittish to approach.

Sasuke readily approached them. Not for sex like the lonely men who visited Konoha all did. He wasn't after pleasure. He came to Konoha to heal. To save these casted away women.

"You really saved me, Sasuke-san. I wouldn't have been able to afford this at full cost." Kushina held the white paper baggie full of ointment and gauze to her plump chest. She was one of Sasuke's favorite customers. She was a sweet woman who by simply being born poor had secured herself a lot in life many would deem hell on earth.

"If I could I would've given them to you free of charge. I'm happy you called me, any longer and that rash would've become infected. I'll try to raid one of my father's practices without him knowing. Hopefully I can get some more for you. That tube won't last the week."

Kushina smiled at the charming doctor. "You're an angel you know that?"

Sasuke shook his head and fought down a blush. Kushina was beautiful underneath the neon lights bathing the street. Her dyed red hair and lidded eyes covered with purple make up would appeal to any man. Sasuke supposed that was one of the reasons why she was one of the most in demand sex workers in all of Konoha. She was lovely to look at. "I'm no angel, only a doctor performing his duty."

"A duty that could lead to public shame if anyone found out! Doesn't your father suspect anything?" Kushina wondered out loud. 

Sasuke was the son of one of the top doctors in the region. Fugaku Uchiha's legacy to medicine was the numerous practices he had opened up. They were cheaper than the traditional hospital. The Uchiha practice was more family driven, they cared for the whole family for years and only asked for a small monthly payment for their lifelong services. It was the way of the future. The Uchiha name was held in esteem, Fugaku was loved by all his patients to the point where they referred to him as "father." A man with such a wholesome image would never be associated with the slum of the red light district. The same was expected from his two sons who were to carry on his legacy once he passed. And such it would go for generations.

"Age has dimmed my father. He suspects nothing."

"Surely your brother at least suspects something then?" Kushina prodded. She had always wanted to ask but her respect for the kind doctor had always kept her lips tightly sealed.

Sasuke shook his head, as he parted his lips to answer a sharp cry sounded out. It rose above the chatter of the men and working women tittering around.

"What was that?" Kushina turned her ear to the sound, trying to find where it was coming from. 

"It's coming from over there!" Sasuke followed the sound. Kushina trailed behind. They quickly found the source of the crying. It was a baby nestled in bags of foul garbage. Its pink lips trembled as high-pitched cries continued to burst out of its tiny naked body. It was crying for its life.

"It's a baby boy!" Kushina bent and retrieved the child from the ground. The boy could not even be a few days old. He was so little and red, like an animal in the wild. It reminded her of the red winter foxes who always snuck into the brothel and scavenged through the brothel kitchen trash.

"He's been abandoned." Sasuke stated what was obvious. His heart clenched as the baby continued to cry. He had been brought to this life not long ago and already he was unwanted.

"How cruel," Kushina ran her hand against the whisker like cuts on the baby's cheeks, "your mother should've aborted you. Why would she bring you into this world just to let you die?"

An abandoned baby in Konoha was not as common as one would believe. Pregnancy was always constant but birth control and abortion were the main methods of getting rid of the "little problems". If the worker didn't do it herself then her housemother would do it for her. A forced abortion was one of the procedures Sasuke had performed numerous times. He always hated it. He tried to ease his subconscious by telling himself that he was doing it for the child. He was saving them from a cruel life. Seeing this crying baby, cut up and dirty, discarded away like it was an object felt like the ghost of all those children coming to haunt him. This child wanted to live; his ardent desperate cries were tinged with the will to survive. All those aborted fetuses...would they have cried like this if Sasuke had never nipped them away before they could even try?

"I'm so sorry, little boy." Kushina comforted the baby, "I don't know what to do with you. The police won't care, maybe I can leave you at a hospital?"

"Keep him."

"Huh?" Kushina whipped her head up. "You know that's not possible. Tsunade-sama would never-"

"You have to keep him!" Sasuke could not explain the feeling that came over him. The baby had to be saved. It was a selfish desire on his part but the child needed to live as a sort of penance for all the life Sasuke had taken away. He wanted to keep the child for himself, raise him and love him but he could not handle that type of pain. To see the baby everyday would be like a fresh reminder of his sins. Then there was the issue of his family. 

"I'll ask on your behalf!" Sasuke had treated many of Tsunade's workers. He was never paid the full payment for his services so Tsunade liked him well enough. She was a woman who loved a bargain.

"She's not going to listen. We got two new girls from Sunagakure last week. There's no room or money!"

"Don't worry about that. I'll convince her."

* * *

Tsunade tapped her cigarette against the tin ashtray on her desk. The ashes fell, piling up on top of the mountain of ashes already accumulated in the tin. She blew out a puff of smoke, painting the room with white clouds.

"So you're telling me to take in that child that doesn't belong to any of my girls because of why again?" Tsunade's face was skeptic as it should be in this situation. She was a businesswoman. Her brothel, which was aptly named "Happiness House", was one of the best in the district. She was good at business and right now Sasuke was presenting her with a business proposition that would not fare well for her.

"Because I'm asking you to."

Tsunade sucked on her cigarette as she turned her honey eyes on the baby nestled in Kushina's arm. The baby was blue eyed and had tufts of golden hair atop his head. A foreigner's child. One of the whores had gotten pregnant from a man from overseas. What a stupid a girl. A stinking foreigners bastard would not do well here.

"I refuse to take in some foreigner's accident baby. I can't afford it. Even for you, Sasuke-san." Tsunade liked the doctor. She really did owe him for all he had done for her girls but she could not afford to feed and house a baby.

"I'll pay for all his necessities."

Tsunade and Kushina gaped. "Why go to such lengths? Just release the child to the government, they'll find him an orphanage to live in."

"I can't do that. You know those orphanages are infested with diseases and parasites. Here I know he'll be safe since I can check over him. Please do this for me and I'll provide a month of free services on top of my offer."

Tsunade bit down on her cigarette pipe. Now this was a deal she could make a profit on. 

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed.

"You get to stay, my little fox!" Kushina cooed to the infant.

"But," Tsunade cut into the happy mood, "even though you will be paying for his expenses he belongs to me."

Sasuke should've pressed her, try to persuade her to reconsider that part of the deal but he stupidly agreed. He could only be happy in this moment. He had given this abandoned child a home in this brothel.

It was a mistake he'd soon regret.

* * *

Naruto was ten when he learned the secrets his mommy and his aunties always kept from him. Up until that moment he had led a blissful life. He was free to do as he pleased and roam about the lower floor of his home like a curious cat whenever the urge came over him. His typical day was full of playful hijinks. After waking for the day his mother would already be asleep. She worked during the night so Naruto never woke her or any of his aunties when they slept. He'd dress himself, wash up, kiss his mother goodbye then leave their little shared room.

First he'd go visit the cook in the kitchen; he was always starving when he woke up. Tsunade-sama only allowed him to eat lunch and a late dinner. Breakfast was out of the question. Three meals a day meant gaining weight and Naruto could not be fat or else mother would get very mad at him. 

After he successfully snuck into the kitchen he'd steal as many sweet snacks as he could then runaway when he was caught. With snacks still heavy in his pockets he'd go on to his next adventure, which took place in the washroom. He'd get a bucket, fill it with scented soap and water then make a mess with bubbles. After he tired himself out with that he'd go out into the back foyer and lay down by the giant window. He'd sit there for hours as he munched on his snacks and watched people pass by. Once his mother had caught him doing this and scolded him. She said it was inappropriate and inviting danger. Naruto didn't see what was so dangerous about sitting by the open window. He had told his mother that but she had been adamant that he should never do it again. She also told him that if a man came up to him and offered him money while doing it then he should never accept it and leave immediately.

Naruto didn't see the big deal. He still did it from time to time.

After that he'd be tired, and groggy. He'd wake himself up by chasing the house cat, Kyuubi, around the house. Kyuubi was fat and easy to catch so that never lasted very long. But that was perfectly fine because by that time it was his favorite time of the day (depending what day of the week it was!)

Today was Tuesday so that meant it was one of those days. Naruto giddily ran to the entrance. It was dusk. The city was coming alive; he could see some people flicker on the neon lights above their homes. Naruto could not read what they said but he loved the bright colors anyways. The sky was nice and pink, it made Naruto even happier.

"Sandals or else Tsunade-sama will get mad." Naruto noted to himself as he dipped over to the lowered pit in front of the door where guests and tenants alike were expected to leave their outdoor shoes. Naruto located his straw zori that were badly falling apart and slipped them onto his feet. He ran and went to stand in the dirt path outside the door.

He scanned around. Looking for the source of his happiness. Any minute now he'd see him. Naruto bowed every time a passing adult would look at him. He didn't really see them, they didn't exist in this moment.

"How much?"

Naruto almost didn't hear the man standing above him. But then he felt the man grip his arm, "you're a little too skinny but I love them young. How much?"

Naruto was confused. He didn't understand what the man was asking him. "How much for what, sir?"

The man tsked his tongue. "To fuck that sweet little pussy of yours of course! Don't make me repeat myself, whore."

Naruto cried out, the man was holding his arm too tight. He'd have bruises he was sure of it. 

"I-I don't understand!" Naruto stammered.

"Are you playing me for a fool, girl?"

"I'm not a girl and I'm not playing anything!" Naruto replied shakily.

"Not a girl?" The man’s eyes seemed to glow, "even better. How much for your ass then?"

"Unhand him!" A deep voice Naruto always heard in his dreams slashed through the air.

Naruto struggled out of the disgusting man’s grip and ran towards Sasuke. 

"I'm so scared that man was asking me weird questions!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's stomach. He was too short to reach any higher.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Sasuke caressed the back of Naruto's head as he cried. He glared at the man, "get out of here! If I ever catch you by this brothel again I'll have your hands chopped off!"

The man muttered several curses and ambled away. He flipped Sasuke the bird before disappearing into another nearby brothel.

"Shh, don't cry. He can't hurt you anymore." Sasuke bent to his knees and held Naruto's face in his hands. He wiped Naruto's tears away with his thumb. "What did he say to you that has you so spooked?"

"H-h-he asked me now much I cost! I don't know what he meant but he got mad at me for not knowing. He hurt my arm!" Naruto sobbed into Sasuke’s shoulder as he hugged him.

"You'll be fine. It's lucky I got here in time." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Let's go inside. I brought you some gifts. We have to hurry or else I won't be able to give them to you until after all my check ups."

Naruto's tears dried instantly. He sucked up his snot and dried his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. "Let's go then!"

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as they walked to the sitting room.

Sasuke was the house's doctor. Naruto had known the doctor his whole life. He loved Sasuke. Every time he'd come over Sasuke would bring him presents. Even if Sasuke didn't bring him treats and gifts Naruto still loved the doctor. He could not describe it other than pure love. Maybe it was an infatuation at this point since he had begun to see the doctor even in his dreams.

Naruto rubbed his hands together eagerly as Sasuke set a wooden box along with a muslin sack onto the tea table in front of them.

"First, I brought you this." Sasuke pushed the little wooden box towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes followed it like a kitty would a buzzing fly. He was entranced by it. He knew when he saw that familiar wooden box a delicious treat resided within it.

"Can I?" Naruto asked with his eyes still on the box.

"Of course. It’s for you." Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto flipped the lid of the box with desperate eagerness. His eyes popped when he saw the white, oval shaped dessert nestled on top of a paper doily inside the velvet lined box.

"It's so pretty what is it?"

"It's called a moondrop cake. My kids love them. Can't seem to get enough of them."

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he carefully retrieved the cake ball from the box. It felt spongy yet smooth as a well-worn pebble found in a river. The cake was covered in white powdered sugar; it stuck to Naruto's fingers as he moved the cake ball around. He sniffed it, "it smells so good!"

"Tastes even better, go on. Give it a bite." Sasuke beckoned.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He took a big bite and immediately his eyes turned into stars. There was sweet strawberry jam inside the cake. It tasted so good he could cry.

"How is it?" Sasuke mused as he contently watched Naruto inhale the moondrop cake. The jam and sugar powder were all over Naruto's scarred cheeks and hands. Such a messy boy. Nothing like his two daughters who ate like little ladies. It was adorable to watch Naruto eat with so much gusto.

"It's the best!" Naruto licked his fingers. He stuck his tongue out and tried to lick the jam off his cheeks but alas his tongue was not long enough.

"Good to know, next time I'll bring you two of them."

Naruto rocketed off his pillow seat. He tackled Sasuke with a hug. "Thank you, Sasuke-san!" He kissed Sasuke's cheek, "can I see what's inside here now?" Naruto snatched the satchel up.

"Of course." Sasuke laughed.

"Yay!" Naruto dived into the satchel. He brought out little trinkets and toys and a few coloring pages along with expensive wax crayons. "Thank you, Sasuke-san!" Naruto loved all his gifts. But he loved even more that they were from Sasuke.

"It’s about time I start my check ups now." Sasuke lifted Naruto off his lap and set him on the pillow next to him. "And it's about time for you to go up to your room correct?"

Once the sun set Naruto's day of hijinks came to an end. He had to go upstairs and stay in his room until the morning.

"Yeah it is." Naruto jutted out his bottom lip and glowered. Sasuke wouldn't be back until Sunday. He wouldn't be able to see Sasuke until then. When he woke up in the morning Sasuke would be gone.

"Come on, I'll walk you. I've been meaning to talk to Kushina anyways."

Naruto would just cherish this lingering moment as Sasuke escorted him up the stairs to his shared bedroom.

* * *

Naruto lay in his sleeping cot. He was restless. The moon was out and yet he could not sleep. Sasuke was still out there doing his duty and performing check ups. He wanted to see Sasuke badly. It ached. Why couldn't Sasuke just stay here forever? Naruto sulked.

He tossed in bed a couple times. It was always like this. He'd toss and turn and eventually he'd fall asleep.

Not today!

Naruto threw the thin cover off himself and jumped up. He slid his door open and snuck out into the open hallway. The hall was lit in dim lighting. All his aunties doors were closed. He could hear noises coming from some of them.

He wasn't supposed to be awake right now but he wanted to see Sasuke! Which door could Sasuke be behind? There was no way for Naruto to guess. He was about to open the door closest to him when he suddenly heard the sound of his mother gasp out. He ran towards the sound and found it led to a door at the furthest end of the hall. The door was already cracked open. Naruto was about to kick it in but then he saw his mother's wild red hair. She moved out of his line of sight as he saw a man come into frame. The man was moving behind his mother, he was sweaty all over and looked out of breath. The man pulled his mothers hair up, pulling her back into view. His mother was crying as she moved her body back against the man's. She didn't look in pain though...she was crying for "more."

Naruto began to cry. He didn't understand what he was seeing. Who was that man and why was he making his mommy cry? Suddenly Naruto felt arms wrap around his waist and lift him up. He struggled to get free but then he heard Sasuke's deep voice whisper in his ear. "You shouldn't be watching your mother while she works."

Sasuke closed the door and carried Naruto back to his room.

"Why were you out of bed? You know the rules." Sasuke set Naruto down. He lifted Naruto's head up by his chin when Naruto remained quiet, "What you just saw was something a child should never have to see. I am sorry that you had to see that though. Answer my question, why were you out of bed?"

Naruto's lips trembled as he tried not to cry, "I wanted to find you Sasuke-san! But then I heard mommy's voice and...Why was that man doing that to her?"

Sasuke sighed; it was only a matter of time before Naruto found out. It was a miracle he had managed to stay innocent for so long. “They were having sex."

"Sex?" Naruto repeated the foreign word like it was something to be scared of.

"That's your mother’s job. All your aunties and your mother sell sex here." Sasuke tried to simplify it as much as he could. Naruto didn't need to know all the dirty details.

"What is sex?" Naruto was lost.

"Sex is something that makes adults feel really good and very happy. It's a way for them to be close together."

"Oh," Naruto was quiet for a long time, if that was what sex was then, "I wanna do sex with Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke sputtered. "Naruto, sex isn't something for children to do. Especially not for an adult and a child to ever do together."

Naruto frowned. "So you do sex with other people?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "Let's put you to bed, hmm? This conversation is best saved for another day when you're older."

Naruto wanted to press Sasuke to answer him. But he was a child and a very tired one at that. He was awake way passed his bedtime and as alluring as prodding Sasuke to answer his question was sleep sounded so much sweeter.

Sasuke carried the boy to his cot. He shook his head as he tucked the covers around Naruto.

If only Sasuke could've protected his innocence a little bit longer.

If only.

* * *

They never talked about sex again. The next year and the year after that it was never brought up. When Naruto was twelve his mother contracted a sickness. Sasuke diagnosed it as syphilis. 

She died not even a month later. It was the saddest day of Naruto's young life. Sasuke had come for an entire two weeks straight to console him. The house was empty without his mother. Soon after that almost all of his aunties fell ill and succumbed to deaths just like hers. Only one of his aunties had survived. She couldn't handle it. The fear of death looming over her drove her to insanity. She hung herself. Naruto hadn't been the one to find her but he had heard she had taken her sheets, twisted them into rope and hung them from a wooden beam on the ceiling. When they walked into her room her body had been as still as a wooden plank.

A depression settled in Naruto after that. Many new "aunties" came to the brothel. They were all mean to him though. Not a single one was nice to him. They hated him because he didn't have to sleep with customers while they all had to. They picked on him all the time but Naruto never spoke up about it.

The only times he was happy was when Sasuke would visit. It was his 13th spring and Sasuke still brought him toys and treats as if he were still a child.

"What did he get you this time? A diamond ring just like you were hoping for?" Ino snickered as she plopped down on the pillow across from Naruto.

Sasuke had just left. He had to leave early today since his wife was pregnant and could have the baby at any day. He never stayed long anymore and Naruto supposed he wouldn't until his wife gave birth.

It was dusk. The customer rush was about to begin. A lot of the workers came to the sitting room before their shifts in order to unwind. Ino opened her fashion magazine and flipped through the pages as she sipped tea. The way she always did. "That's what you're waiting for isn't it? A diamond ring?" Ino laughed as she slurped.

"No." Naruto shook his head as he held his satchel full of toys and treats in his lap. Was it the truth? Not entirely, he did yearn for more mature gifts from Sasuke but he wasn't a fool. He'd never get a ring from Sasuke because Sasuke didn't see him like that. "I'm not expecting that at all."

"Bullshit." Hinata came into the sitting room and sat down beside Ino. "What did he give you this time, huh?" Hinata snatched the satchel out of Naruto's hand and began to go through its contents. "Childish shit like always." Hinata pulled out a sucker from the satchel and popped it into her mouth. She leaned back and sucked on it as she threw the bag back at Naruto. "I heard his wife's really pretty so stop hoping for that ring. He'll never make you his mistress; he's a well to do doctor. If he wanted a mistress he'd get an upscale concubine or a geisha. Not some dirty brothel brat." Hinata popped the candy out and switched to the other side. She looked over Ino's shoulder as she flipped the pages of the yellowing magazine pages.

"I don't want to be his mistress!" Naruto yelled angrily. He was tired; he wished Sasuke was still here. No one teased him when Sasuke was with him.

"Sure." Ino laughed.

"You have a customer, Ino-chan." Iruka, the house servant, chimed from the doorway.

"Ugh, already?" Ino slammed her magazine down.

"You're popular~" Hinata teased, she fingered a piece of Ino's long hair, "it's this dyed hair of yours. Men go crazy for foreigners these days. Maybe you should dye it back to black?"

"No way," Ino stood and stretched, "the more customers the faster I can pay off my debt and get the hell out of here. We all can't be so lucky like his majesty the foreign bitch who never has to put out." Ino taunted.

Hinata snickered, "his shits natural too. It's not fair, the foreign bitches should be the one taking the pounding."

Ino shook her head, "As if, he'd probably cry if it was anyone else but his precious Sasuke-san.” 

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he shot up. He was tired of all the teasing every damn day! "I have feelings too you know? I'm sorry that I'm not indebted to this brothel but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean to me!" Naruto fumed.

Naruto didn't understand why Ino and Hinata were suddenly laughing. Were they unable to take him seriously?

"What's so funny?" Naruto was getting shy.

Hinata launched into a laughing fit and Ino joined soon after. They kept pointing between his legs as they rolled around on the pillowed seats.

"Naruto-san, you're bleeding!" Iruka rushed to his side. "I have to get you to Tsunade-sama right away!"

Naruto was confused. He didn't protest though as Iruka carried him into his arms and rushed him to mother's office.

He didn't know it then but that day was the beginning of everything.

* * *

Sasuke kept a neutral face as Tsunade explained to him Naruto's predicament. The boy was bleeding from his anus. It had apparently started randomly yesterday evening while Naruto was lounging.

"Don't worry, I'll assess him and make sure everything is fine." Sasuke followed Tsunade to Naruto's room. He had paid Tsunade for Naruto to have a room of his own after Kushina died. He didn't think the boy would appreciate any others sleeping where his mother once had.

Sasuke rapped his knuckles softly against the door. A soft "come in" echoed through the sliding door.

Naruto was cocooned in his bed. A candle was lit by his bedside and his face appeared pale.

"Sasuke-san!" Naruto sat up to greet the doctor. He winced as pain bloomed in his stomach. He quickly laid back down. "You came, I'm so happy."

"Yes, well I heard you've been having some discharge issues. You have me worried, Naruto."

"He's been bleeding all damn day. Fix it and buy him new sheets too. The old ones reek of blood." Tsunade ordered as she sucked on her pipe.

"Understood." Sasuke went to stand by Naruto's bedside. "I hear your bleeding from your anus. In order for me to look you over correctly and give a proper diagnosis I need you to tell me honestly. Have you inserted any objects into your anus?"

"What?" Naruto's face turned beet red, "No, never!"

"If you did you can confide in me. You may have torn the lining inside you. I won't judge you if you did, Naruto. You know this."

"I swear I didn't! I've never put anything inside myself!"

"Okay, calm down. I believe you." Sasuke smiled reassuringly. He ignored how satisfied he felt at hearing Naruto was still pure in some small way. "I'll have to perform an examination then."

"An examination?" Naruto quaked.

"Yes of your anal cavity. I need to see if you have sores or any other maladies inside of you." As Sasuke spoke he set his briefcase down and took out a pair of white gloves. 

"Tsunade-san I'll need you to hold the candle between his legs so I can see."

"This procedure won't...break him in so to speak will it?" Tsunade grumbled.

Sasuke raised his brow. "I would never perform it on him if it did."

"Good." Tsunade sucked on her cigarette pipe and let it hang between her lips as she went and held the candle.

"Uncover yourself please, Naruto."

Naruto pulled his cover down with shaky hands. He was wearing a yukata with no undergarments. He had a cloth underneath his butt that was already soaked in blood. Naruto covered his groin with his hand. "Is there any other way you can check?"

"Move your hand and let the good doctor do his damn job you wretched boy!" Tsunade barked angrily.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Sasuke reassured. It was the honest truth. He'd never intentionally hurt Naruto. "Hold your legs open, it'll be over before you know it."

Naruto grabbed his legs by the back of his thighs and exposed himself. "It hurts, my stomach hurts so much in this position." Naruto cried.

Sasuke was frozen. Seeing Naruto in this position sent a chill down his spine. He was mortified and deeply ashamed...he desired the boy. Naruto's skin looked so soft, especially the skin between his thighs. The area had never been touched and it was noticeable. The hairs above Naruto's prepubescent penis were fine and glittered like strings of gold. Such beauty in such a small body... No! That wasn't it; Sasuke wouldn't let it be it. Naruto was like his kin, a son he had saved and vowed to protect.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sorry, bare with it I'll be fast and thorough." Sasuke moved Naruto so that he was lying sideways on the bed. It allowed Sasuke to bend onto the floor and sit between Naruto's legs. "Tsunade-san the light please."

Tsunade brought the candle over in between Naruto's thighs. The careless woman's hands were too quick; some of the red wax had dripped onto the sensitive skin of Naruto's thigh. Naruto cried in pain. Jewel like tears formed in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Tsunade-san, be careful!" Sasuke scolded. He glared at the woman so that he wouldn't have to look at the wax slide down the inside of Naruto's thigh. The gods were testing him; such young flesh could not tempt him.

"It was a careless mistake, doctor. It won't happen again." Tsunade moved her hand in a whatever motion, "get on with it. I have other shit to oversee in this brothel of mine."

"Please pay attention." Sasuke used a clean cloth from his bag of tools and some sterilized water to wipe up the blood around Naruto's asshole. Now he could see better.

"Please prepare to feel a little uncomfortable. I'm going to insert my finger inside you." 

Naruto nodded. He couldn't find his voice due to being scared out of his mind.

Sasuke took a deep breath; he breached the tip of his pointer finger around Naruto's tight anal muscles.

Naruto whined. "It hurts, Sasuke-san!"

"I know please bare with it a little longer." Sasuke swallowed and inched the rest of his finger inside. Naruto was clamping down on his finger so tightly the heat and tightness burned. It was a nice pain though...it led his mind to wander to thoughts and images he vehemently banished from his mind.

"I don't feel anything abnormal." Sasuke retracted his finger. He was stumped. Then a thought came to him, his thought could be correct. Naruto's penis was abnormally small for a boy his age. His features were androgynous too. "Naruto, you're thirteen which means you've had plenty chances to," Sasuke looked for a way to put it delicately, "you've touched yourself between your legs before, correct?"

Naruto became red. He sat up and closed his legs to cover himself.

"It's okay it's perfectly natural. When you touch yourself have you ever produced a white sticky substance that came out from your penis?"

Naruto covered his face with his hands. "No, never."

"As I thought, I believe you are intersex. Meaning you were born with the parts of a man but internally you have the parts of a woman. Such as a womb and uterus. The blood coming from you is just your menstrual cycle beginning."

Naruto was reeling. He was internally a woman but externally a man? None of it made sense!

"What do you mean Sasuke-san? Is this a joke?"

"It'd be very cruel of me to joke about such a matter. Don't worry, you are special, Naruto. Completely unique."


	2. The Doctor's Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gender confusion, underage characters, violence

_"...Don't worry, you are special, Naruto. Completely unique."_

Unique.

Sasuke-san had called him that. Naruto hadn't known what it meant in that moment but now that he knew, he couldn't see how Sasuke-san could say such a thing. He was a girl and yet he wasn't a girl. He was a boy and yet he wasn't a boy. On the outside he was like every other little boy but on the inside he was a girl...it was confusing to him.

Naruto hated it. He clenched his hand over his stomach. Unique? What a joke. What was so unique about being a freak! After telling him that, Sasuke-san had told him that he'd come back to give him better care. He wasn't well versed about such cases so he needed to read up on it and gather information from fellow doctors. He had promised to come back as soon as he had learned all that he could. That had been two and a half weeks ago. 

But why was it taking Sasuke-san so long? Naruto wanted to see him, hear his deep voice call his name in that comforting manner of his. To see his pretty lips form that barely there smile where the left side of his lips raised a fraction more than the right. Naruto just wanted to see him damn it! The waiting was becoming unbearable. Everyday felt worse than the last. 

"Your majesty," Hinata bowed mockingly as she made a show. "Simply divine of you to grace us with your presence." 

Ino snickered beside her. "Stop it. Even as a joke I don't want him to think he's royalty. It'll go to his head."

"It's already too late. Look at the size of that thing!" Hinata broke out into a spiel of laugher as she pointed at Naruto's head. “It’s as big as a summer melon!”

Ino joined in, laughing so hard that her expensive cigarette slipped from between her painted lips. 

Naruto kept silent. He hadn't been to the sitting room in days. For the first week of Sasuke's absence he had spent it in bed. Sasuke had instructed him that he was to remain in bed until the bleeding stopped. Sasuke had to pay Tsunade a bribe in order for her to allow Naruto to laze about in bed all day. After the week had passed the bleeding had ceased and with it Naruto's paid "holiday" was over.

"Disgusting," Hinata passed judgment like it was her given right to do so. 

"It's sad really." Ino added in a tone that was equally as nasty. "You gave your all to that doctor of yours and now look at you. Used goods.”

"W-what are you talking about?" Naruto didn't like what they were insinuating. 

"Don't act innocent when you aren't. Well, not anymore," Ino snickered. "It's sickening that you let that man fuck you for free. You should’ve at least charged a basic service fee.”

"I never-I-I-" Naruto didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that's what Ino and Hinata actually thought. 

"Did you think no one knew about it?" Hinata asked scandalized. Like Naruto was the dumbest being to ever speak words to her. "You were hidden forever after suddenly bleeding? Please, it's obvious what happened. You let that doctor fuck you. I always knew he was a creep. The way he bought you candy and gifts was suspicious.”

“I know,” Ino agreed, “He had child fucker vibes all over him!” She shivered with disgust, which made Hinata snort. 

“That isn’t what happened!” Naruto saw red. How dare they say such awful mean things! He was accustomed to them taunting him but to say such cruel things about Sasuke? Naruto would not allow it! He lunged at Hinata and began to strike her over and over again. He wished that there were two of him so he could attack Ino too.

“You crazy son of a bitch!” Ino pulled at Naruto’s hair to get him off Hinata but Naruto only took that as his cue to begin attacking her. He turned and clawed at Ino’s face. He scratched and struck her wherever he could. He saw nothing as he kept at it. His mind was empty. The only thing he could think of was to attack and so he did. 

“Naruto!” Iruka’s scandalized voice anchored Naruto back into his body. In the next moment Naruto felt strong arms around his waist pulling him away from Ino and Hinata. He blinked and his vision came back. Everything was blurry. He could see red liquid on his hands and all over Ino and Hinata’s faces. It was blood! He had made them bleed! There was no guilt. He only felt the sweet feeling of finally shutting them up after years of taking their verbal abuse.

* * *

“Do you know how much money I will lose now that those two dumb girls won’t be able to work because of what you did to their faces?” Tsunade growled. She was pacing back and forth in front of Naruto who was seated in a chair in front of her desk. He kept his face down and his hands in his lap. After Iruka pulled him off Ino he had taken Naruto straight to Tsunade. 

“No, I don’t know.” Naruto was trying his hardest to not show fear. He didn’t regret what he had done to Ino and Hinata. So he wouldn’t act like he did. 

“You cocky bitch!” Tsunade bit down on her pipe. She wasn’t smoking from it, she was chewing on its smooth mouthpiece as she ranted and paced. “I’ve been too soft on you. I see that now. For you to think you can act this way in my brothel shows me you’ve become too comfortable.” Tsunade sat down. She packed her pipe and took a long hit. Naruto didn’t cough or flinch when she blew the white smoke directly at his face. “Things will be changing for you. I planned on waiting for your fifteenth spring to come but who knows,” she took another drag, “by then you might be so comfortable you’ll believe you’re not my property anymore.” Her honey eyes became dark. “Prepare yourself. By the end of this month you will begin taking customers.”

Naruto hadn’t regretted what he did but now...now he was devastated.

* * *

Naruto had cried that night. Taking customers meant he’d have to do what his mom had done. He’d have to do the same thing he had seen her do all those years ago when he had snuck out of his room and accidentally saw her and that man having sex. 

He didn’t want to have sex with any strange men. He didn’t want to! The thought had made him hyperventilate on and off all throughout that night. The only thought that gave him peace was Sasuke. Even though Sasuke hadn’t been to the brothel in such a long time Naruto still felt a ray of hope when he thought about Sasuke. Maybe being in love was just like that for everyone? The sole thought of the one you love could bring you happiness even in the darkest of moments? Naruto had no one to ask; so thinking of that particular question had helped him finally drift to sleep that night. 

* * *

The next day Naruto didn’t want to get out of bed. He had slept only a few hours. He had every intention of staying in bed but as soon as the first light of sun colored the sky Iruka barged into his room. 

“Up, up, Naruto!” Iruka turned on the gaslight and opened up the window. It was cold outside. The brisk air entered the room. Naruto hunched into a ball on his bed. Why was Iruka here to wake him up today? He never came to wake Naruto up. 

“None of that!” Iruka pulled the covers off Naruto. “You have a busy morning ahead of you. Tsunade-Sama has much planned for you to do.”

“Why?” Naruto could already guess at what. But he had thought he had more time!

“You have an appointment at the hairdresser to style your hair. Then you must go to the kimono shop to get fitted and purchase your first kimono. Then you have to take the pictures that will be hung up in the foyer so that customers may choose who they want to purchase. The appointment with the photographer can’t be rescheduled so up, up, up!”

* * *

Naruto had sat for an hour getting his hair styled. He had allowed them to put make up on his face and when he went to the kimono shop he had let Iruka pick whatever kimono he wanted for him. 

Iruka had refused at first since a brothel worker was bought a kimono by their house mother only once. If they ever wanted a new kimono they’d better hope one of their customers bought it for them. Which wasn’t common since kimonos were expensive. It was the geishas and favored courtesans who were gifted such luxurious gifts like kimonos while for brothel prostitute’s cigarettes, magazines, and treats were the common types of gifts. Naruto had still refused and Iruka had ended up picking a blue kimono with yellow and red designs on it for him. 

After three hours Naruto and Iruka returned to the brothel. It was still early. Lunchtime had not even passed yet. 

“Tsunade-Sama has nothing more planned for you. Go change out of your Kimono before you dirty it. You’re done for today.”

_For today._

Naruto felt his stomach knot. Tomorrow would he be expected to start receiving customers? How would it happen? Would mother auction off his first time and give it away to the highest bidder? Or would she conduct it on first come first serve as the saying went? 

“Naruto, I said you may go.” Iruka snapped his finger in front of Naruto’s glazed over eyes. “If you intend to stand around here all day then I can find you some chores to do!” 

“No, sorry. I’ll get out your way.” Naruto bowed and left. He just wanted to sleep. As he walked to his room he heard a very familiar voice. Naruto stopped mid-step. Tears instantly came to his eyes. Two and a half long weeks he had gone without hearing that beautiful voice! 

Naruto took off in the direction of Sasuke’s voice. He threw the door open without stopping to see who’s room he was barging into. He didn’t care he just wanted to see Sasuke. Sasuke was standing over Ino who was sat on the edge of her bed. Hinata was sitting besides her, holding her hand as Sasuke dabbed a cotton ball over the cuts on her forehead and cheek. 

This was Hinata and Ino’s room! It was too late to leave now. Naruto had not seen either of them since the attack. He flinched when Hinata noticed him in the doorway. Her glare said it all. _‘I will kill you when I have the chance.’_ Her face and neck was covered in scratch marks. Ino’s scratches were worse than Hinata’s. Naruto had gone feral on her. He hadn’t regretted marking up their faces but seeing them reminded him of the price he had to pay for inflicting those wounds. 

Sasuke stopped tending to Ino’s wounds and turned to see what Hinata was glaring at. 

“Naruto...” Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. He took in Naruto’s done up hair, face full of make-up, and shimmering new kimono. “Why are you...why are you dressed like that?”

Hinata smirked. Even Ino was looking at him now with a wicked smile. 

“Finally,” Ino rejoiced. 

“About time mother makes you work.” Hinata seconded in an equally happy tone.

Sasuke dropped the cotton swab he had been holding. He kept staring at the kimono. Naruto had to get a child’s kimono since that was the only one that fit. It was still a little bit too big since Iruka reasoned it’d be better that way so that Naruto could still wear it when he got older. 

“Sasuke-San.” Naruto was becoming self-conscious. This wasn’t how he wanted his reunion with Sasuke after two weeks to be. He wanted to hug him and for Sasuke to give him treats and toys while they talked in the sitting room the way it always was. 

“Is it true? Tsunade is going to make you work?”

“Yes,” Naruto answered in a somber tone.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Naruto by his arm and began to pull him. 

“Hey, come back and fix my face!” Ino yelled. 

Sasuke kept pulling. 

“S-Sasuke-San where are you taking me?” Naruto was scared. The look on Sasuke’s face was unlike any expression he had seen Sasuke make before. Sasuke was angry. Naruto gave in and let Sasuke pull him along. They went all the way to Tsunade’s office. Sasuke intruded without knocking. Tsunade was half asleep at her desk. The radio was on and she had a half-smoked cigarette hanging out her lips.

“Tsunade!” Sasuke yelled. 

Tsunade startled awake. Her cigarette fell. She cursed and picked it up before it could make a burn stain on her desk. “Oh, Sasuke-San it’s you. Have you finished tending to my dear Hinata and Ino already?” She lit a new cigarette and began to puff on it. 

“Why is Naruto saying that you intend to make him work as a prostitute now?!”

“Oh that.” Tsunade yawned. She spared a glance at Naruto who was standing beside Sasuke, cowering in the older man’s shadow. “Yes, it’s true. He will begin working by weeks end. Why do you ask? Are you perhaps interested in being his first customer? I can’t lie I always did harbor that suspicion about you, doctor.” Tsunade smiled as she took a drag. 

“Enough of the games!” Sasuke hissed. This was a new side of Sasuke Naruto had never seen. To think his sweet and caring Sasuke could become this angry was shocking. And he was angry on Naruto’s behalf too! “We had a deal. I pay his living expenses and you leave him alone!”

“Yes, you see that deal wasn’t working for me anymore. You see him don’t you? It’s not the same as thirteen years ago. Foreigners are popular these days. I can make a lot of money off a face like his. Even more money than you give me to ‘leave him alone’ as you put it.”

“He’s a child!” Sasuke snapped.

“In two years he’ll be of age. And besides I know many men who will pay even more knowing his age.”

“That’s sick!”

Tsunade tutted. “Come now, Sasuke-San. I value you. You’ve been a wonderful doctor to my girls but let’s not play the fool. I saw you when you were giving Naruto his ‘examination’. The look in your eye as you had your finger inside him was the look I’ve seen customers give my girls all the time. If even a good doctor like you lusts for him imagine how much the sick lonely bastards who come to Konoha will want him! I’m a businesswoman Sasuke-San. You can’t possibly be surprised that I’m having Naruto work for me! I’d be a fool not to!”

“We had a deal!” 

“That’s too bad.” Tsunade shrugged.

Naruto was trembling. He hated this. He hated the mean words Tsunade was telling Sasuke. He hated Tsunade everyday but today, right now in this moment Naruto hated her more than ever! He wished he could claw her face the same way he had done to Ino and Hinata. 

“How much?”

“Hah?” Tsunade raised her golden brow.

“Don’t play dumb. How much to buy him from you?”

Tsunade grinned. Her eyes were now lit with excitement. The prospect of striking a good deal was her favorite kind of high. “I’ll write my one and only offer down. If you agree to it then the boy is yours.” Tsunade took some paper and wrote her offer down. Naruto was sweating. Sasuke was still holding him. This was really happening. If Sasuke purchased him Naruto could leave the brothel and live with him! Naruto had never thought this would ever be a possibility but it was really happening! Naruto prayed that whatever number Tsunade wrote down wasn’t one that Sasuke couldn’t afford.

“My offer.” Tsunade held the paper out. Her eyes glinted with smugness.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and went to retrieve the paper. He looked at it. Naruto couldn’t tell what Sasuke was thinking. His face gave nothing away. 

“So? Do we have a deal?”

“We do on the conditions that you allow me to pay this sum within a year’s time.”

Tsunade’s smile turned to a sneer. “What!”

“I have a family to support. I have other expenses. Give me a year to pay you and I’ll provide free medical services for that entire year. Deal?”

Tsunade chewed on her lip. Her cigarette let out a steady thin stream of smoke. Naruto kept praying to the gods. He chanted please over and over again. He wanted Sasuke to buy him. He wanted to belong to Sasuke!

“Instead of free medical services what if I reduce the price by 25%. Naruto has a pretty face. His looks are on trend these days. It’s a shame you didn’t bring him to a geisha house instead of my miserable brothel. I bet you regret choosing my brothel to cast him away at, huh,” She smirked, “But what’s been done is done. He’s mine,”

Sasuke glared.

“For now,” Tsunade appeased. “During the year you’re paying me, I want him to work for me. He will receive customers and entertain them just like a geisha would do. He won’t be expected to have sex with the customers he’ll simply talk with them.”

“This isn’t an okiya. Men don’t come here to talk to pretty people. You know that.”

“Yes, I do. But like I’ve said, men are stupid creatures ruled by desire. Some will pay money just to be in the same room as a child dressed up in makeup and a kimono.” Tsunade said this as if it were a fact; “since you’ve been so good to me I’ll cut the price by 30%. That should take you less than a year to pay me, am I right?”

“I’ll do it.” Naruto spoke before Sasuke could answer. “If it means Sasuke-San will be able to buy me faster then I’ll entertain customers!”

“Naruto, no you-“

“Sasuke-San please let me do this! I can’t stand being here much longer. It’s always been my dream that you’d buy me one day and now that it’s a possibility I’ve become even more impatient!”

“It’s decided then.” Tsunade began to write on another sheet of paper. It was the terms of their deal along with a statement of the specifications it contained. She pushed the paper forward, “now sign and the deal will be truly struck.” 

Sasuke gave Tsunade a hard look. For a moment Naruto was afraid he wasn’t going to accept the offer but after a few more long endless seconds Sasuke stepped forward and signed. 

“The deal has been made. Congratulations, doctor.” Tsunade blew out a puff of smoke as she happily looked at the still drying ink of Sasuke’s signature. “If you work diligently and pay me Naruto will be yours before years end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this story for fun so I am just writing what comes to my mind I hope u guys enjoyed! I am unsure if I will make Naruto have his first sexual experience at this age or after a time-skip ;-; let me know what u guys think pls~
> 
> Also huge thank you to my beta inluvwnaruto for editing this for me today she is the sweetest person ever!


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underage character in a sexual situation, mentions of STD's, prostitution
> 
> Please read the tags for further warnings. Enjoy! 0u0
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters aren’t real.

The last seven months Sasuke had been trying to stay away from the brothel. He only came to Konoha when absolutely necessary. He told Naruto he visited once a month because he was busy but in reality Sasuke visited once a month because visiting always left Sasuke feeling like a disgusting human being.

The first time he had come to visit Naruto he had just finished seeing a customer. As Sasuke had been about to tap on his bedroom door it had opened. He had politely moved aside as an old man came out. From the sidelines Sasuke watched Naruto escort the elderly man out of his room and into the hall. He saw him bow to the man and thank him for his visit. The old man blew Naruto a kiss and Naruto smiled. Not the happy smile that he always showed Sasuke, but a practiced smile. In other words fake. 

Witnessing the exchange had bothered Sasuke on a level that he had not expected it to. It annoyed him and made him want to physically harm the old man. How dare he pay money to spend time with a child? Had he no shame? Was he proud to pay money just so he could lay his eyes on a boy who had not even turned fourteen yet? It sickened Sasuke. But deep down it also made him horribly jealous. Naruto was his. All these disgusting other men were now ogling what was his. He was the one who had saved Naruto. The one who had paid for his living expenses. The one who had given Naruto anything his little heart desired. He was the man who was currently working his ass off to pay off Naruto’s freedom from this brothel. 

Naruto belonged to him and no one else. 

The conflicting emotions had made Sasuke feel disgusted with himself. Naruto wasn’t an inanimate object he could lay claim to. He was just a boy who was being forced to live a life that no child should ever have to go through. Sasuke had no right to feel jealous. 

But he did. The next time he visited his jealousy only got worse. To the point that Sasuke, once again, had to restrain himself from physically assaulting Naruto’s customer. The only sense of relief he had was that the customers couldn’t touch Naruto. It still angered him though when he’d come to the brothel and saw Naruto dressed in skimpy yukatas. He looked like a grown up parading around like he was some delicacy that was begging to be devoured by them. Sasuke would catch their eyes watching Naruto with lust too. They had no shame. And why would they? They came to Konoha so that they could behave as shamelessly as they wanted to. 

After the third visit Sasuke began visiting only monthly. He was working hard to pay off the amount Tsunade had asked for. If possible he wanted to pay it off even sooner than planned. Of course there were other ways to get the money. He could’ve asked his father but since this was a secret that his father would condemn him for doing Sasuke couldn’t ask him. The red light district and all the unfortunate souls who worked in it were not the sort of patients that the Uchiha family medical practice cared for. 

So Sasuke kept working. Trying his hardest to make money to end this whole charade. He was becoming desperate with each passing month. Desperate to make Naruto his.

* * *

For seven long months Naruto had entertained customers. He served them tea while he talked with them. Tsunade would have him dress in form fitting yukatas. Customers paid more for the less fabric Naruto wore on his body. 

Naruto despised how some of the customers looked at him. They almost never hid what they wanted from him. They weren’t allowed to touch him but that didn’t stop some of them from pleasuring themselves right in front of Naruto. 

Naruto could remember how horrified he had been the first time it had happened. He had been right in the middle of serving a customer tea. The man had sprung his hard cock out without warning. It had been the first time in Naruto’s life he had laid eyes on another man’s penis at such a close proximity. When he ran out the room as the man began to touch himself Iruka had sternly told him to go back into the room and watch. The man had paid a lot of money so it was only fair he got his money’s worth. So long as he didn’t touch Naruto the man could do whatever he wanted. So, Naruto went back and sat and watched the old man touch himself until his time was up. 

Not all customers were bad though. Some of them were actually nice. They’d buy Naruto presents and tell him how pretty he was. They’d ask him to talk to them or do simple things like eat in front of them or comb his hair. Some even liked it when he simply sat there and did nothing at all. So long as they could see him they were happy. 

Sasuke would visit him every month. With his newborn at home he had no time to come as much as Naruto wanted him to. Plus he was working on his research for Naruto’s condition still. Sasuke understood the problem better now but was searching for ways to cure it. Naruto was a boy. He wanted to be a full boy. If there was a way to make that happen he wanted to do it.

So, even though he was miserable all Naruto could do was wait until the year was over so that he could finally be with Sasuke. 

* * *

“I apologize for visiting you so late.” Sasuke was a breath of fresh air inside Naruto's bedroom. Compared to the usual men who came here Sasuke was like a jewel, he outshone each and every single one of them. Naruto told him this as he poured Sasuke some tea. 

“Thank you….” Sasuke chuckled at Naruto’s dramatic way of complimenting him. “I’m glad you see me in such a positive light.” He took a sip of his steaming tea then licked his lips after. Naruto stared. He felt like he hadn’t seen Sasuke in years. He was so perfect in every single way. 

“I’ve missed you, Sasuke-San.”

“As I’ve missed you.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to visit again so soon since you already visited this month.” Sasuke had been here only two weeks ago. He had brought Naruto an entire bag full of snacks, some warm clothes for the upcoming winter, and even a kanzashi for Naruto to wear in his hair. Naruto had worn it every day since. Even now he wore the flower ornament in his hair. 

“Tsunade was in need of my assistance.” Sasuke set his tea cup down. “One of the girls caught something.”

“Oh, that’s right! Yukako...” Naruto had overheard Ino gossiping about how Yukako had woken up with sores all over face. She had called them “ugly warts” that littered around her lips. There was no way to confirm Ino’s claim because Yukako had not been out of her room in an entire week. “Is she going to be okay?”

“She will. She’s lucky it’s a common strain of herpes.”

“Herpes?”

“It’s a virus that’s transmitted usually through sex,” Sasuke sighed, “it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

That was true. Naruto did not have to have sex with any customers and it was all thanks to Sasuke. “Sasuke-San, will you be leaving once you treat Yukako?” 

“I’ve already treated her. I’ll be leaving when I’m done here with you.”

“Why don’t you just stay the night then? It’s so late already.” Naruto had never asked Sasuke to stay but Sasuke looked tired. There were dark circles under his pretty obsidian eyes. His hair was unkempt and he looked a bit older. Not haggard but just more mature. Having a new child at home must’ve been tiring. 

“I would love to spend more time with you but it would be highly inappropriate for me to spend the night here.” 

Naruto expected Sasuke to say something like that. He was a doctor with a reputation to maintain after all. He was already looked down upon for coming to the brothel to administer care so if he slept here rumors could arise that Sasuke was administering more than just medical services. But still, Naruto wished Sasuke could stay just one night. He wanted Sasuke to sleep in his bed. He’d fall asleep as Sasuke told him a story. And then in the morning Naruto would get to wake up right next to Sasuke’s beautiful face. 

“Don’t make such a sour face.” Sasuke reached over and thumbed Naruto’s jutting bottom lip. 

Naruto pouted harder. “I can’t wait until I can leave this place!”

Sasuke ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Just a few more months to go.”

Naruto abruptly sprung up to his knees. He waddled over and went behind Sasuke.

“What are you up to?” Sasuke watched Naruto like he was watching a pet do a trick. He was highly amused by Naruto’s playfulness.

“Since you can’t sleep here I thought I’d give you some relief. When my favorite customers are tired I sometimes offer them a massage.” Naruto started kneading Sasuke’s tense shoulders, he could feel the hardness of the muscle through the haori. “I massage them exactly like this. But only the ones I like, like Kiba-kun.”

“Really?” Sasuke had been relaxing but he tensed at Naruto’s confession. “I thought you weren’t allowed to touch the customers?”

“No, no. They aren’t allowed to touch me!” Naruto explained, “I can touch them if I want to.”

“Like Kiba-kun? You touch him often?”

“Yeah! I really like Kiba-kun. He said when I get out of here we can still be friends. I don’t know how that’ll be possible though because Kiba-kun is getting married in the spring. He won’t have any time to see me.”

“Does that make you sad?”

“A little bit,” Naruto kept massaging, unaware of the mounting tension in the room, “he always brings me toys and candy. And he always says the silliest things. He’s twenty but still likes playing with toys too. I think it’s funny.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke reached behind and grabbed Naruto’s hand that was massaging his neck. He tugged on it, bringing Naruto forward to face him. Naruto was practically sitting on his lap. “You shouldn’t allow yourself to get too close to your customers like that.”

“Why not?” Naruto hadn’t realized that he had gotten extremely close to a few of his customers especially Kiba. He would even consider Kiba a friend. But wasn’t that inevitable when he saw some of these men so many times during the week? 

“Because their intentions are not innocent.”

“What do you mean?” Sure, there were customers who only saw Naruto as an object to touch themselves to but customers like Kiba who only played around with him were surely innocent weren’t they?

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s cheek. It was a soft touch, Naruto practically melted into his hand. Sasuke rarely touched him like this. It felt so nice. “Your customers, even the nice ones who bring you toys, don’t treat you kindly just because they want to be nice to you.” Sasuke’s hand rubbed down to his neck where a pretty necklace given to him by a customer was. “They give you things in hopes that one day you’ll let your guard down and allow them to have sex with you. With each gift and joke they hope their chances rise. They want to seem like a friend to you but secretly all they see you as is an untouched hole to fuck.”

“Oh,” Naruto blushed, hearing Sasuke speak so crudely was strange. His body felt hot. “I-I don’t think Kiba-kun see’s me that way.”

“I can assure you that he does.” Sasuke’s gaze was heavy. “You’re beautiful, Naruto. I have no doubt that when Kiba visits you his mind is filled with nothing but obscene images of you.”

“But Kiba-kun-“ Naruto tried to think of a defense but his body was truly getting too hot. He couldn’t think straight. Why did simply hearing Sasuke speak this way make him feel so excited? “He-he has a fiancée. He told me he only comes to the brothel to talk with me. He told me that I’m funny and he likes telling me jokes!”

“Lies. If he simply wanted conversation with a pretty girl he’d hire a geisha. This is a brothel. The men who come here don’t come in search of a good conversation. They only want sex. You shouldn’t ever forget that.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, all of them.”

“I-I” Naruto pouted. He had liked Kiba. But if what Sasuke was saying was true he couldn’t see Kiba the same ever again. He knew many of his customers wanted him that way but he had liked the customers like Kiba who never showed that type of interest. Kiba had in a small way reminded him of Sasuke-San....A very hopeful realization appeared in Naruto’s mind. It was so abrupt but instantly it made sense. If it was true...if it was the truth Naruto would never ask for anything else in his life ever again. “Sasuke-San you,” Naruto cleared his throat. This was difficult to get out. He was either about to embarrass himself or receive the best news of his life. He started again, “you said all of them...when you say that does that mean you too?”

“Are you asking if I come here for sexual satisfaction?” Sasuke quirked his eyebrow, he actually laughed, “the women here are not my taste. And I would never come to a brothel to do anything but provide medical care.”

“But you visit me.” Naruto’s heart was beating too fast, “Does that mean...” Naruto looked away from Sasuke’s intense gaze, he was too embarrassed to ask this next question while looking at him, “does that mean you see me the same way my customers do?” 

Within a second Naruto had been pushed away. Sasuke looked at him as if he had burned him. 

Naruto was too far gone to retract his question. For these last months Naruto had come to terms with the fact that he loved Sasuke and that he wanted him. With each visit it became harder to hide his feelings. He had hoped to keep his feelings hidden for as long as he could but with Sasuke gazing at him like he was and making his body hot it was simply not possible any longer. 

“I want to know because I’ve always been told that even Sasuke-San has looked at me in that way. Ino and Hinata always tease me about it. Even mother has mentioned that she believes you want to buy me because you want to have sex with me. Are they wrong?”

“Naruto, what are you saying?” Sasuke appeared wholly scandalized. “You know that I view you as my son.”

“But, Sasuke-San for a long time I’ve been feeling this way. Sometimes when I think about you my body gets so hot. I get...hard.”

“Oh,” Understanding entered Sasuke’s eyes. He visibly calmed down. “That’s normal, Naruto. You’re simply going through puberty. Your feelings for me are purely a creation of your hormones.”

“My hormones?” 

“Yes, I suppose this is the time boys your age begin experiencing their sexual awakenings. It’s common for you to be aroused by all sorts of things and people. I’m glad you told me. I’ll have to pay Tsunade more money to have a member of her staff keep an eye on you during the times you’re with a customer. I would hate for one of them to take advantage of you.”

Naruto didn’t like how Sasuke was twisting his words. He knew what he was feeling! And it wasn’t just a product of “hormones.” He truly had feelings for Sasuke! 

“I’m surprised though,” Sasuke stroked his chin, “it seems you will undergo male puberty as well as female puberty. I had thought you would only undergo one of the two.”

Naruto was frustrated. Why was Sasuke ignoring his feelings for him? He was treating him as if he was a child who couldn’t interpret their own feelings for another person. The frustration was too much for Naruto thus he began to cry. Naruto’s little choked sobs instantly brought Sasuke out of his pensive thoughts.

“Why are you crying?”

“Because I love you! And you won’t take me seriously!”

“No, Naruto.” Sasuke came up and hugged him. “You don’t love me. Perhaps I’ve spoiled you too much. I’m sorry for that. My feelings for you are of that of a father.” Sasuke tenderly rubbed Naruto’s shaking back as he hugged him tightly. “I love you but as my son. Do you understand?”

Naruto could only choke out a broken, “Yes.” He had utterly embarrassed himself. He wished he hadn’t said anything at all. He snuggled into Sasuke’s chest, making himself comfortable on Sasuke’s lap. He was grateful Sasuke wasn’t pushing him away. If Sasuke didn’t love him the way Naruto wanted him to, then he was happy he at least had some form of Sasuke’s love even if it had to be paternal. 

As Naruto sat there that’s when he felt it. Something hard and unmistakably large. It was poking him against his bottom. He looked down, confused. 

“Sasuke-San, is that-are you...” Naruto could not process this. Sasuke was hard. Very hard! “You’re aroused!” Naruto had seen so many men’s erect penises over the last months he’d recognize the shape it made while still confined in clothes anywhere. Naruto rubbed down against the hardness, feeling Sasuke get even harder against his bottom. 

“Naruto, you shouldn’t do that.” Sasuke winced. He no longer looked calm and collected. He was panicked. 

Naruto hugged Sasuke around his neck. He rubbed his cheek against Sasuke’s cheek. His tears had completely stopped. He felt loved. “You do want me. I knew it!” Naruto giggled. “I had always hoped you did. Even when I used to get angry when people said you felt that way about me I always secretly hoped that they were right.”

“That’s enough of this Naruto,” Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off him and then stood up. “This isn’t because of you don’t misunderstand.” 

“Sasuke-San, please stop trying to lie to me.” Naruto stood up as well. He went over and hugged Sasuke again. He looked up, catching Sasuke’s terrified gaze. “I love you.”

***

This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. Not now. Sasuke had tried to deny his taboo feelings for Naruto. Every single time he began to think about Naruto as a sexual object he’d say a prayer and remind himself that Naruto was only thirteen. Naruto was his son. Naruto was-

Naruto was the object of his lust. 

There was no more denying or hiding it. To think that this was how he’d be found out? Because he couldn’t control himself and had actually gotten hard with Naruto in his lap Naruto now knew how he felt. Sasuke had actually believed he’d be able to keep this a secret for years, decades even. He had never planned on letting Naruto or anyone know that he had this disgusting desire for Naruto deep within him. The desire had started that night he had given Naruto an exam. The moment he saw Naruto spread out with his legs wide open for him the seed of desire had been planted and it had been growing ever since. 

“It’s okay, Sasuke-san. I’m not scared. I’ve always wanted you.” Naruto was staring at him with pure adoration. It was not unlike the look he had used to give Sasuke when he’d bring him a sweet treat to snack on. If only Sasuke could go back to those days. It was too late now. “I want you.” Naruto’s small hand reached between their bodies and settled right over Sasuke’s dick. He rubbed it, gliding his hand up and down the entire length. “Please.”

Sasuke snapped. Maybe it was because he had been yearning for Naruto for months or maybe it was because Naruto was begging him, whatever it was Sasuke ignored his morals and scooped Naruto up. He carried him to his futon and plopped him down on it. Naruto smiled as Sasuke climbed on top of him.

“First a kiss.” Sasuke took a breath. He would at least try to be somewhat decent. Naruto deserved a proper kiss before they got to anything else. “Pout your lips for me.”

Naruto did as told. There was a gleam in his blue eyes. Such childish excitement. Sasuke closed his eyes and kissed Naruto. He softly moved his lips against the much smaller ones. It was a clumsy kiss but Sasuke wasn’t expecting anything else since this was Naruto’s first kiss. With time he’d get better. 

“Can I see it now?” Naruto was dazed. Kissed drunk. For him, that kiss was enough to keep him satisfied. Kids his age had their first kisses and used it as fuel for years to aid their sexual dreams. 

“See what?”

“Your-your thing?” Naruto blushed. He had been so bold earlier clinging to Sasuke and proclaiming his love but now he was behaving like the child he actually was. 

“Do you really want to see it?” They could end this all here before they traversed into taboo territory.

Naruto nodded rapidly. “I do!”

Or not. 

“Then unveil it for yourself.” 

Naruto smiled. He got to his knees and shuffled over to sit right in front of Sasuke. He pushed on Sasuke’s chest. “Sit, please.”

Sasuke sat back and left space between his legs so that Naruto could sit between them. Naruto’s hands shook as he undid the tie of Sasuke’s hakama. Sasuke helped him by pushing his hakama down a bit. Soon enough Naruto had exposed Sasuke. His dick was hard and in full view for Naruto to see. He felt utterly shameless allowing Naruto to see how hard he had made him.

“You’re much bigger than any of my customers.” Naruto was in awe. It rubbed Sasuke’s ego in just the right place and took away some of the shame. 

“Touch it.” Sasuke commanded. He was more aroused than he had anticipated he’d be. Everything about Naruto in this moment was turning him on. Naruto’s little hands, his timid expression, his silky blonde hair and the pretty kanzashi that adorned it, his wide blue eyes, the way his yukata hugged his small slender hips...it was incredibly pleasing to Sasuke. 

Naruto took too long so Sasuke grabbed his hand and made him touch it. He brought Naruto’s hand down the entire length, all the way down to his testicles. Sasuke hissed, sucking sharply he licked his lips to calm down. He had wanted this for so long, at last Naruto was touching him. _Feeling_ how much he desired him. He continued to direct Naruto’s hand, making his fingers feel every inch of him.

“It feels strange.” Naruto shuddered. 

“You have to get used to it then it won’t feel so strange.”

“It’s getting even bigger!” Naruto was happy. Like a kid who had just seen a magic trick.

“Try it.”

“Huh?”

“Put it in your mouth.” Sasuke stared at Naruto’s cherry pink lips. He wanted to see how soft they’d feel wrapped around his cock.

Naruto blinked, his lips jutted out, “in my mouth? Can I do that?”

“Of course you can. People do it all the time. It’ll make me feel really good.”

All Sasuke had to say was that it’d make him feel good and Naruto dove in. The kid really did love him. Naruto couldn’t fit all of Sasuke’s penis inside his mouth, he could only get the head of it in. That was fine for Sasuke. The image of Naruto’s tiny mouth stretched over his hard tip almost made him cum. His lips were just as soft as he thought they’d be.

“You’re doing well. Be careful not to bite me though.” 

“HmNN.” Naruto tried to speak but it came out as a hum. The vibration felt so good Sasuke let out some pre-cum. He hadn’t intended to but he couldn’t hold it in. 

“Ugh!” Naruto came up off Sasuke’s penis and coughed. “It’s bitter!” 

“Sorry.” Sasuke apologized although he really wasn’t sorry. Naruto’s reaction was so cute. He was going to enjoy this. He could and most likely would berate himself later for giving into his desires and not being strong enough to stop them but for now Sasuke simply wanted to enjoy this. “Lay on your back for me.”

Naruto was apprehensive but did as Sasuke asked. 

“I‘ll ask you once. Are you sure you want this? I intend to have sex with you.”

“Yes, I want you.” Naruto hugged Sasuke around his neck and shyly pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled away Sasuke licked Naruto’s bottom lip.

“You’ll have to be as quiet as you can be. If anyone hears you they’ll realize what we’re doing.” 

“Okay. I’ll try.” Naruto promised. 

This wasn’t the moment or place for them to do this. If Tsunade found them or any of the other brothel workers there’d be no telling what type of punishment Tsunade would give him. Just because he was in the process of purchasing Naruto didn’t mean Naruto was his. Naruto was still property of Tsunade. This was essentially theft. 

But Sasuke was too far gone to care at the moment. He undid the sash of Naruto’s yukata. He was fully naked underneath. Of course Tsunade would have him wear no undergarments. Customers would pay more knowing that Naruto had nothing underneath his yukata. 

He couldn’t blame them though. As Sasuke gazed upon Naruto’s naked body his dick throbbed. Naruto’s body was that of a child’s. Small everywhere. He had adorable brown nipples, so hard and begging to be played with. His stomach was flat but slightly rounded from baby fat. And his thighs were so small Sasuke could probably encircle them both with one hand. 

“You’re staring,” Naruto’s whispered. 

“Sorry,” Sasuke ran his hands along Naruto’s body starting from his chest down to his thighs. He was so soft. He had noticed it the day of his examination on Naruto that he had hardly any hair on his body or actually none at all save a few golden hairs above his small cock. Boys at his age usually began to get wisps of hair such as above their lips, under their armpits, and on their legs. But Naruto’s body hair was akin to that of a female. Like his legs, Sasuke ran his fingers down one leg, they were smooth to the touch. 

“That tickles!” Naruto squirmed. 

“You seem to like it a lot.” Sasuke smirked. Naruto’s dick was erect. It was truly so small. Much smaller than what was average for a thirteen year old. 

“I do.” Naruto wasn’t trying to hide it either. Sasuke liked how he wasn’t overly shy. Virgins usually were. Perhaps this was the outcome of Naruto growing up inside a brothel.

Sasuke touched Naruto’s cock. With two fingers he stroked it from base to tip. It got a little bigger. Naruto whined. He looked like he was about cry but he didn’t tell Sasuke to stop. 

“Open your legs.” It was time. Maybe another day Sasuke would find pleasure in playing with Naruto’s penis but right now he just wanted to be inside him. He was done waiting. He was so horny he didn’t care that Naruto was too young for him, he no longer cared that he was corrupting Naruto for the rest of his life, and he didn’t care that he’d regret doing this. Sasuke wanted Naruto. He had always been the good doctor who tried to save others but where was his reward for all that good behavior? It was right in front of him. Sprawled out underneath him with his legs open and waiting just for him. Naruto was his gift. Sasuke was now convinced that the gods must’ve had him find Naruto in the trash that long ago day for this exact reason. 

Sasuke inserted one finger. He was amazed to find that Naruto’s asshole got wet just like a woman’s would. Self-lubrication was an indicator that Naruto wanted to be fucked. As he added another finger he wondered how many times Naruto had gotten wet for him? During his visits had Naruto been soaking for him and Sasuke not even know it? The thought of it was too sexy. 

“Hnnn,” Naruto whined and bit his lip. He was in pain. Two fingers were the most he ever had inside himself. Sasuke felt pity for the boy. He couldn’t scream or yell no matter how much pain he was in. Sasuke kissed him. A slow and languid kiss. Naruto was getting better at it. He licked at Sasuke’s lips like a kitten, darting his tongue out shyly every now and then. 

He added another finger. “You’re doing good,” Sasuke murmured against Naruto’s wet lips.

“Am I?” Naruto’s eyes were glossed over and dewy. He wanted to cry but seemed to be holding his tears back. Such a good boy it made Sasuke love him more than he already did.

“Yes, you’re almost ready.” Sasuke flexed his fingers inside Naruto. He was tight still. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Naruto would tear. But it didn’t matter how sufficiently he stretched him Naruto’s hole was going to bleed regardless because like everything else about Naruto, Naruto’s asshole was small. It wasn’t meant to be breached or fucked yet. 

Sasuke slid his fingers out. He wanted to be inside Naruto. He had come this far he needed to see it through. He grabbed Naruto from underneath his thighs and dragged him down so that Naruto was sitting halfway on him. He pushed Naruto’s legs further back as well so that Naruto was almost folded in half. Now his asshole was nicely exposed and easy to access. Sasuke caressed the smooth skin between Naruto’s thighs before finally grabbing his own dick and lining it up with Naruto’s hole. “Remember, no screaming.”

Naruto nodded, his eyes were squeezed shut and he had his hands over his mouth. 

With one thrust of his hips Sasuke slid inside. Naruto screamed but quickly silenced himself by biting down hard on his lips. Sasuke stood still, waiting for Naruto to get accustomed to him being inside him. Naruto was bleeding, the metallic smell mixed with the scent of the burning incense in the air. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke cupped Naruto’s sweaty cheek. 

“Y-Yes. It hurts so much.” Naruto finally opened his eyes. He let out a shaky breath and then moved his hips. Like he was testing it out, “it feels weird.”

“It’ll feel good when I move.” Sasuke promised. 

“This is sex?” Naruto made a face like he was unimpressed, “I don’t get the big deal. Why do men come here and pay money just for this?” 

Sasuke laughed, Naruto was so cute and somehow still so innocent. “This isn’t sex. This is penetration.” Sasuke bucked his hips, giving a few shallow thrusts. “This is sex. Me moving inside you like this is what men pay money for.” As Sasuke deepened his thrusts his dick finally hit Naruto’s sweet spot. He could vividly see Naruto’s legs weaken, his hips constrict, and his eyes widen. He could also feel Naruto tighten around his dick the moment he hit it. 

“Ah!” Naruto moaned as Sasuke hit the spot again and again. Naruto was trembling all over. His ass was pulling Sasuke in, constricting around Sasuke’s dick so hard that it was painful. But the pain mixed with the pleasure beautifully. Sasuke snapped his hips faster. He was close. 

“Does it feel good now?” Sasuke bit Naruto’s ear and along his neck.

“Yes! It feels amazing, please don’t stop!” Naruto was greedily meeting Sasuke’s thrust halfway, his little body was trying to get as much of Sasuke as he could inside him. “Don’t stop!” Naruto begged, his entire body convulsed and he squeezed his thighs together. He cried out Sasuke’s name. 

Sasuke smiled. So that’s how Naruto came? He couldn’t cum from his dick, he had no semen. So instead he had dry orgasms. It was adorable. 

“Did you orgasm?”

“Yes.” Naruto was boneless now. His legs flopped open. He lay back on the futon utterly exhausted. Sasuke would end this now so he could let the poor boy rest. 

He grabbed Naruto’s hips and fucked him. He moved fast, allowing Naruto’s tight heat to bring him to orgasm. When Sasuke came, he came hard. Like had unloaded a months worth of cum inside of Naruto’s body. He kept humping, milking this moment of pure bliss for as long as he could. 

By the time Sasuke finally stopped Naruto was already dead asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I really struggled with if I wanted their first time to be now or after a time skip but I decided now would be cuter! So, yes Sasuke is a huge pervert heheheh ;u; pls let me know if u liked this I'm not sure yet if I will continue this and if I do whether or not I want Naruto to get pregnant or not;;;; anyways A HUGE thank you to everyone who left kudos and gave me feedback >< 
> 
> thank u to my beta @inluvwnaruto who literally edited this in one day I know I always say it but SHE IS THE BEST <3


End file.
